


D-297 Timeline

by Tell_Me_Tales



Series: Dimension 297 [15]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (Semi-)Canon Timeline, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Not Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tell_Me_Tales/pseuds/Tell_Me_Tales
Summary: The overall timeline for theDimension 297series. (Though itcouldbe used as "canon" if one is willing to forgive the various headcanons littering it. Basically, just ignore anything that mentions Shermie, Carla, or Jason if it doesn't jive with your own headcanons.)Spoilers for the series as a whole, obviously.





	D-297 Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, I'm not likely to get around to writing out all of what I have planned for this series. But I thought that a few people may be interested in what I've put together even if I never crank out a full-fledged story for certain events. If nothing else, maybe it can be a useful reference to others writing their own stories. Anyway, please enjoy!
> 
> Note: This timeline is subject to change as my whims and muses dictate for the sake of better story-telling in my fics. Whether or not this post is updated to include any such changes is entirely dependant upon my own laziness and/or forgetfulness. (Inconsistencies are likely inevitable.)

**1943**  
Shermie is born.

 **1950**  
Fiddleford is born.

 **1952**  
Stan and Ford are born.

 **1953**  
Carla is born.

 **1961**  
Stan (and Ford) start boxing.

 **1963**  
Stan and Ford find their original  _Stan O' War_.

 **1968**  
Stan and Carla start dating.  
Stan gets his (first) Stanleymobile.  
Fiddles goes to Backupsmore.

 **1969**  
The Prom Punch Incident.  
Shermie goes MIA in Vietnam.

 **1970**  
Shermie's daughter is born.  
Stan is kicked out and Carla leaves NJ with him.  
Ford goes to Backupsmore and meets Fiddles.

 **1971**  
Fiddles' son is born.  
Shermie is recovered from a Nam prison camp.

 **1973**  
Stan and Carla get married in Vegas.

 **1974**  
Fiddles and his family move to Palo Alto, CA.  
Stan's first prison stint.  
Stan promises to go straight.  
Stan and Carla settle in FL.

 **1975**  
Ford graduates college and moves to Gravity Falls.  
First Journal started.  
Shapeshifter egg discovered.

 **1976**  
Second Journal started.  
Ford meets Bill.  
Bill tells Ford about the UFO.  
Ford recruits Fiddles to work on the Portal.

 **1977**  
Ford  _improves_ his copy machine.  
Fiddles falls head-first into the Portal.  
Fiddles builds the bunker.  
Ford puts a metal plate in his own head.  
Carla worries about Ford.  
Shermie dies.

 **1978**  
Fiddles prototypes the memory-gun.  
Carla leaves Stan (with Thistle) to check on Ford.  
Stan leaves FL and returns to a life of scamming, conning, and fake IDs.  
Ford and Fiddles cryo-freeze the Shapeshifter and seal the bunker.  
Carla discovers she's pregnant.

 **1979**  
Jason Pines is born.  
Ford creates mind-control ties for the shadow government.  
Stan's "looney days."  
Stan's second prison stint.

 **1980**  
Fiddles tries to erase Ford's (and Carla's) memories but fails.  
Fiddles steals Journal Two.  
The Blind Eye Society is founded.

 **1981**  
Third Journal started.  
Stan's third prison stint.  
Stan locked in a car trunk.  
Bill haunts Ford's dreams.  
Carla and Jason move to CA.

 **1982**  
Stan owes "Rico" money.  
Carla and Jason visit NJ.  
Ford finally succeeds in locating Stan.  
Ford hides Journal Three.  
Ford falls through the portal.  
Ma dies.

 **1983**  
Stan attends Ma's funeral in Ford's place.  
Stan fakes his own death.  
Carla tries to visit "Ford."  
Murder Hut opens full-time.  
Stan finds the bunker and the Shapeshifter is unfrozen.

 **1984**  
Ivan takes over the Blind Eye Society.  
Bud Gleeful finds Journal Two.

 **1985**  
Murder Hut is renamed Mystery Shack.

 **1986**  
Stan dubs his fishing boat the (second)  _Stan O' War_.  
Stan and Marilyn get married in Vegas (for six hours).

 **1989**  
Carla finds out about Stan and Jason meets "Uncle Stan."

 **1990**  
Soos is born.

 **1996**  
Wendy is born.

 **1999**  
Mabel and Dipper are born.

 **2001**  
Gideon is born.

 **2002**  
Soos becomes the Shack handyman.

 **2006**  
The Picture Day Incident.

 **2010**  
Gideon gets his hands on Journal Two.

 **2011**  
Wendy is hired.

 **2012**  
A summer of (mis)adventure in Gravity Falls is had.

**Author's Note:**

> That's what I expect most folks will be interested in, anyway.
> 
> (My insanity actually runs far deeper, of course, because apparently I'm some kind of masochist. By which I mean that I built myself a _spreadsheet_ filled with a lot more details than can be found here and it stretches all the way back to _Filbrick's_ birth year, since some part of me decided that charting the major events of just the Stan twins' lives was somehow insufficient.)
> 
> Feel free to comment, disagree, question, and whatever else.


End file.
